Icarus
by MiasmaMinds
Summary: Liberation. That was the promise of Karlheinz. I would be freed from the impending threat of the Mortem so long as I did as he said. I would become his pawn and bend to his every will. I would be his eyes and ears. Freedom was near and I would sooner die than let anyone get in my way.
1. Salvage

"When I discover who I am, I'll be free."

― Ralph Ellison

The only thing that gave me any indication that I still had feeling in my body was the violent tingling in my neck. The thick haze that had surrounded my head was finally beginning to dissipate. I wanted some sort of comfort ― some reprieve from my own mind and to forget the unforgivable deeds that I had just committed. But there was nothing and no one that could help me escape from my actions.

Despite the fact that my mind was ready to acknowledge what had taken my place my body wasn't. It had yet to register all of the cuts and bruises that covered almost every inch of my dirt covered skin. The odd pins-and-needles feeling continued to travel down my spine and into the rest of my body. I couldn't help but wonder if any of this would make any sense soon. But in the end what really was sense? I was too broken, too tired, to want a real answer.

The sudden reality of everything crashed upon me. I was surrounded by rubble and broken glass. Fire covered various places amongst the carnage, still burning brightly. The sharp edges of concrete and plaster dug into my knees painfully as I kneeled on the ground. My body suddenly flew into overdrive as the pins-and-needles sensation grew into an unbearable burning sensation. _No take it slower. Don't force yourself into reality, let it come to you._ My mind urged me. _Allow your mind and body to nurture and heal._

Folding into myself I allowed all of my emotions to flow out of me. Be it in tears or screaming, I let everything out till I had nothing left to give. That was a start. The damage was done and I would have to find a way to fix myself. I should not be mourning my now past life. I had despised it and everything and it entailed ― why should I grieve over such maltreatment? _They deserved this. They deserved this._ I attempted to convince myself.

All of the bodies would eventually be burned and nothing but ashes would remain. Along with the fire the dull echoes of life that had once inhabited this area would die and be forgotten. I allowed my legs to shift from underneath me, letting my body fall to the ground with a painful thump. Perhaps I should let myself burn with them. _No. There is much left to do._

Yes, yes that was right. I had done this for a reason. There was a reason behind all of this death and destruction. I should be working to find that very reason right now. Shakily pushing myself up single-handedly with my right arm, I began to stand from my previous fetal position. My nonexistent left arm was useless in the endeavour. I couldn't stay here like this. Everything we had worked for would be a waste if I could not pull myself together. I could do this.

.Liar. The thought mocked me softly.

Stumbling on my shoeless feet, I began rummaging through the ash and debris near me. He was nearby. I know it. My heart rate only continued to increase as I continued to look. I had to find him. I had to. He was everything and more.

A soft clicking behind me was enough to catch my attention. I quickly dropped the rock I had been attempting to lift with my right hand and turned quickly. He hadn't been harmed thank goddess. _But the people in the building were harmed._ It didn't matter; I had done this all for him, everything would be pointless had he been harmed.

"Taika, are you okay?" I asked as his small body slammed into my legs at breakneck speed. His hands grappled onto my shirt and held tight. Taika shook violently and pressed himself as close as he could to me, attempting to block out the rest of the world.

"Yes, Miss," He said in his small, silvery voice. I hummed patting him on the head, my hands almost tangling in his scraggly orange hair. His once beautiful, sunset orange hair had turned a disgusting rust color. Even if he had only been in the manor for a week was already covered in dirt and other unidentifiable substances. Taika had been through hell and his appearance clearly reflected that.

"That's good," I said as I attempted to detach him from my leg. "Taika let go. We need to leave right now." I reached down and grabbed his hand before I started dragging him away from the leveled manor. We needed to get out of here before word about the news of the massacre reached the Council. My throat tightened as a sickening crunch could be heard as I stepped on something unidentifiable. _Oh crap._ My stomach twisted violently and I could feel bile rise in my throat. I highly doubted that it was a piece of the building that could have made that type of noise. _Shhhh. Ignore it. You have to keep moving._

Swift and distorted shadows were cast upon the ground as we ran. The darkness twisted and seemed to seep up from the ground like oil. While our shadows may have moved silently our feet were a whole other story entirely. The loud clacking of hooves accompanied by my heavy footfalls did nothing to help us get away unnoticed. _Move. Faster. Faster._ My mind urged.

Soft green grass met us as we managed to get past the ruins of the once glorious mansion. The mansion had been in a very remote area surrounded by at least two hundred and fifty-nine acres (according to passing conversations anyway). It had been a rather impressive example of French and Italian hybrid architecture. But even as beautiful as the building had been I was ecstatic in its obliteration along with all those inside. _Liar._ The people who had been in there were remorseless and inhuman. Perhaps I could let them by with the ill treatment of grown adults. But children? That was unacceptable. I had no respect for morally destitute people.

Hey. Aren't you glad? They deserved this.

No. I thought. No I wasn't. Even if they had deserved this I didn't enjoy ending their lives, even if many of them had been indirectly. There were very few whom I could ever wish ill upon. And never have I ever wanted to end anyone's life. _But you did._ My mind mocked.

"C'mon Taika. I know you can run faster than that." I said. "You are a faun are you not?" Taika nodded as he pushed himself to run even faster, his tiny deer legs trembling.

"Sorry Miss, I will try and keep up," Taika said softly. "I don't mean to hold you back."

My eyes went wide as I saw the slick black road that led to the property. Well at least we had managed to find the way out of this place. I motioned for Taika to follow me as I took off down the road opposite the direction we came from. If we could get off the property we may have a chance of finding someplace safe. _Safe? No place is safe now._ He continued to follow me diligently.

We continued on the path for about another fifteen minutes, only stopping to catch our breaths occasionally. By now my bare feet were sore from all the activity within the past twenty-four hours. I looked behind me to check on Taika and how he was holding up.

Taika's eyes widened as he stared past me, "Miss, behind you!" I swiftly moved to the left and Taika did the same. Bright, fluorescent white lights illuminated our figures. I felt completely terrified as the both of us were exposed to the people in the vehicle. My eyes connected with Taika's and gestured for him to get behind me. They had already seen us and if we ran they would only send a tone of people after us.

My fingers tingled as I opened and closed my right hand slowly. A loud slam from the black limo only served to scare me even more. Sharp and precise steps could be heard making their way towards us. I looked to the floor as I ran through as many possible ways this could play out.

"You really shouldn't be on the road." A velvety, charismatic voice spoke from a decent way from us. My head snapped up at the distinctly masculine voice. "It's not safe." My mouth went dry at his very appearance. The man stood proudly and with poise, his expression calm and eerily serene. Bright and obnoxious white hair stood out crudely against his sharp gold eyes, pale skin only a few shades away from his ivory hair. But that was not what caught my attention. The expensive clothes that adorned his form were a cause for concern; a black jacket with gold embroidery and a lace cravat indicated that he was upper class. He wore power.

"Poor things." He cooed as he stepped forward, shiny black leather shoes tapping lightly on the pavement. Whether he pitied us or was simply mocking us was irrelevant to the situation. A single ringed hand reached out to me, I flinched away from the contact. "Ah I see. You don't trust me do you?"

He smiled flatly as he began pacing in front of us. "There is nothing left for you here. You certainly made sure of that," he said smoothly. "However, don't feel guilty ― if you hadn't I would have done it myself." He stopped moving. "Though I do suppose this is not exactly the time to discuss this matter. I would like to extend you the offer of staying with me ― until the both of you recover that is." The man's offer was certainly inviting, but I had learned long ago that anyone with wealth could not be trusted. I stepped backwards, pushing Taika even further behind me.

He gave me a contemptuous smile. "Do tell me, where do you plan to go?" I shifted uneasily. "Do you plan to run off the woods and live off the land? Do you insist on eroding away, fearing every second of your pathetic excuse of a life that someone will find you?" He asked. Despite knowing that this was his attempt at buffaloing me into seeing things his way I couldn't help but listen. "I am certain that you can see that it would be in all of our interests if you were to come with me."

He seemed to consider his words before speaking again, "And more importantly, how exactly do you plan to survive with only one arm, hm?"

I considered this. Perhaps it would be good for us to go with him. _He's just like the Mistress. Don't trust him._ My mind whispered softly. My throat tightened at the thought. We needed help from someone and he was our only chance.

"We can't, we're not like you," I choked out. "We'll only be a danger to you." I stiffened and felt my body burn with shame. There was nothing more embarrassing than to admit to someone that you're different, that you don't belong with those around you. The man seemed stunned for a moment before chuckling.

"Oh my dear, we are not as different as you think," he said, his voice surprisingly soothing. Just like earlier, he attempted to reach out to me. "I would like to formally introduce myself, I am Karlheinz, the Vampire King." I nearly choked on air and found myself stupefied. Shivers wracked my body as I felt his ring clad finger trace along my jaw before pulling my chin up to look into his eyes. "Now, could I have the honor of knowing your name, dear?"

Taika leaned out from my side and stared up at Karlheinz, "My name is Taika, sir." Taika's eyes watered pitifully. "Would you really allow us to stay with you."

"Why yes I would. In fact it would be my honor!" Karlheinz answered, voice carefully even and polite. Having taken his hand away from my chin long ago, he looked to me for an answer.

Every bone in my body seemed to scream at me not to answer. That if I did something would go wrong ― terribly wrong. _Yes, and everything will go wrong._ But he was our only chance at making it out of here alive. I wanted Taika to make it out of here and this man could make this possible. I cleared my throat and looked into his golden eyes.

"Amelia, my name is Amelia," I stated as I extended my right hand to shake his. Karlheinz's hands had a rather odd texture, lightly calloused and as cold as ice. However, as his hand met mine he gripped it tightly and pulled it to his face, brushing his lips against of the top of my hand before letting go.

Karlheinz gestured for the pair of us to follow him to his dark limo. I was shocked to see a man standing next to the passenger doors of the vehicle. The man had been watching our entire exchange. Well if that's not uncomfortable I don't know what is. As my adrenaline rush wore off my legs slowly began to tingle, they were no longer numb. Stumbling slightly, I could feel Taika come to my left side to support my all but useless body. The doors were opened for the three of us.

The inside was lavishly decorated with deep red velvet and ebony leather. _How gaudy._ A deep and sudden growling could be heard from within the car as the engine was turned on.

As I looked over I noticed that Karlheinz had practically forgotten about Taika and I's existence after we had entered the vehicle. We sat there in silence as the car drove along to who knows where. It made me uncomfortable, were we not worthy of his attention anymore? Or perhaps he was content with achieving his goal and figured that there was no longer a need to make any more conversation.

 _Are you just going to sit there?_ A voice whispered nastily.

But I ignored the voice. I instead chose to amuse myself by looking out the tinted windows at the scenery. We must have been traveling at a rather fast speed because the trees and other fauna were blurred into nothing more than streaks of green and black. The occasional animal could be seen peeking out from the brush; the property was indeed rather beautiful. I flexed my fingers, sending tingles up my spine at the sudden movement.

I found myself almost completely numb, emotionally that is, as I thought about what had happened not even four hours ago. I hadn't meant to bring about the destruction of the entire building and all in it. My intentions were to free as many people as I could from the mansion. _It was pointless anyway._ But sadly those that I had tried so hard to save were not quite willing to save themselves ― instead they wished to destroy those who had imprisoned them.

While I could sympathize with all of those people I could not comprehend their fixation on our captors. They had squandered chance to escape.

I tapped my fingers on my leg nervously. Karlheinz certainly made me uneasy just by being him. Vampires were dangerous, merciless creatures. Most people even believed that they lacked the capacity to care for anything, to love if you want to be sappy. It didn't help that it had been a group of creatures in his subspecies, infernum, that had taken my arm either.

I lifted my stub of a left arm as I glanced at Taika. The boy had only been eight years old when had had been sold to the parents. He had not told me his full story but from what I could tell it had been his family that had sold him. Even though I had only met him not too long ago I felt protective over him. He reminded me greatly of my younger siblings, innocent and kind. I was happy to know that all of my siblings had been pawned off to much kinder people.

I on the other hand had not been as lucky as they had. Mental and physical scars were evidence enough. However, there was still a possibility that the scars would fade over time. If I had kept track of the years as well as I hoped I was fourteen and still growing. That would give me the chance to grow out of my scars, and hopefully, my past.

As my thoughts once again drifted to Karlheinz, my eyes did likewise. The man appeared to have fallen asleep (though I knew this was most likely not the case). It was hard to comprehend that such a pure, angelic looking man could be the Vampire King, hell if I didn't know better I would have mistaken him for an angel. Looks are absolutely deceiving.

I tapped my fingers as I attempted to alleviate some of the numbness in my body. Pointer finger. Middle finger. Ring finger. Pinky. Thumb. Repeat.

By the time we had arrived at his mansion I had managed to get the rest of the feeling back in my body. Though my mind and soul were still in need of major repair. _On thing at a time._ I thought.

The large building loomed over the limo as we drove up the driveway. Bright lights graced the driveway sides making it look like a runway. The house was a gothically beautiful seemingly right out of the Renaissance, and perhaps it was. The thought was not as alien as most would believe.

As the limo driver pulled up to the foot of the mansion and pulled open the doors Taika stirred from his sleep. His little hooves shuffled nervously as we watched Karlheinz stand and exit the vehicle silently. I gestured for Taika to leave before exiting myself. My grey eyes connected with the driver's violet before nodding my thanks.

Taika clomped over to stand by my side and waited for Karlheinz to make his next move. Karlheinz didn't even acknowledge us and began to make his way up the stairs. A woman stood at the top dressed in a sharp suit and black stilettos.

"Sir, you should not have went without me," Her voice was as cold and commanding as her appearance.

"I know but I do not believe that either of our guests would have taken to kindly to someone such as you Ewell," He countered. Placing a hand on my shoulder he guided me forward. "Please take Ms. Amelia and Taika to suites seven and eight."

Ewell wasted no time in dragging us both up the stairs and to the second floor. As we stood in front of the two rooms she quickly placed Taika in his room before putting me in my own. I let out a soft breath as the dark brought forth all of the thoughts that I had fought to keep locked away on the way here.

I could remember large numbers of people being released from their confinements and storming through the hallways. The fires that had started not long after. I remember watching the people, the guards that had one been out tormentors groveling on their knees for mercy. _Stop it ― you're hurting your_ self. Running―running―trying to get as many people out as I could. _I said stop you imbecile!_ Only two of us made it out.

I was choking on my own failure. I thought if I staged an uprising I could get everyone out. In the end all I accomplished was destroying everyone. I shouldn't have―

.Failure.

A creak from the door was enough to slam me back to reality.

"Miss Amelia," A meek voice said. Taika's scrawny form quivered in the doorway. "I can't sleep." I turned gestured for him to come in before making room for him on the queen sized bed. He crawled in quietly and gripped tightly to the sheets.

"Thank you for everything, Miss," he murmured as he shuffled closer to my body heat. I could feel my body stiffen at the familiar action and kind words. Perhaps, just maybe, I had done a good thing.

I sighed and ruffled his curly hair before speaking, "Taika, you know you don't have to call me Miss right?" He nodded.

"I'm sorry it's a habit," he said softly.

I snorted at his words, "If you want to continue calling me Miss I'm okay with it."

"Okay."

Not even ten minutes later he had fallen sound asleep, tiny body curled up in a fetal position. I let out a quiet, hollow laugh. He had taken all of my sheets and left me with one pillow.

I smiled bitterly. I wanted to be a better sister, a better daughter. But life wasn't going to give me a second chance at that.

But there was a chance I could do good by Taika. I could give him a new life. A good life.

I adjusted the covers so they covered him completely.

"Sleep well, Taika." I whispered.


	2. Ambition

"It takes but one positive thought when given a chance to survive and thrive to overpower an entire army of negative thoughts."

― Robert H. Schuller

When I awoke I was surprised to find my bed completely empty. The sheets had been placed on me and the pillows rearranged to support me. A kind gesture truly.

My throat ached, betraying just how long I had been asleep. Shifting and twisting to get out of the sheets I could feel things covering my legs. Finally freeing my body I saw what had made home on them. Bandages.

My stomach grumbled as I caught the faint smell of cinnamon and butter. I looked to the left of the bed to find that there had been a plate placed on the night table. A tiny card along with four pieces of cinnamon toast stood proudly. Using my only arm I grabbed the card and opened it.

Despite the writing being barely legible I was still able to read the words 'I made you breakfast! -Taika' (though it actually looked like 'I mabe you brekfast! -Taika'). Amused greatly by the childish writing and tiny, unidentifiable drawings on the card I put it down and grabbed the plate.

After scarfing the food down with the manners of an animal I found myself drifting about the room. I was surprised but incredibly thankful when I stumbled on a bathroom.

Gold practically covered all of the fixtures in the room, though that was the only simple part of the display. The floors were made of beautiful ebony wood, a stark contrast to the tiger's eye counter. The room seemed to lean towards metallic and dark colors.

After taking care of my other needs I was able to appreciate the rest of the room. The sinks were rectangular and distinctly hand made. _By Goddess does this man have a ton of money._ The sinks were glass with a ceramic glaze with variations of fiery colors and, of course, gold flecks.

I couldn't help but be somewhat irritated at this impressive display. I was rather young but I had learned over the years that every action generally had a purpose or motive. And I could say with absolute certainty that Karlheinz wasn't about to be the exception. Everything in this room was picked to impress guests, to subconsciously gain advantage. People liked other people with money and were more likely to put their trust in them. I was tempted to trash the entire room, but I could not bring myself to do so. No matter the intentions, art is art.

Glancing up at the mirror I found myself disturbed at what I saw. Granted it _had_ been a long time since I had seen my own reflection so it was only natural that I had forgotten what I looked like. My face had drastically changed since I had last seen it. My dull dark brown hair had seemed to develop into an even deeper brown and my skin had seemed lighter than I remembered. I knew without a doubt that it had come from being confined to the dungeons in my previous 'home'.

I grimaced as I traced my round cheeks and nose, noticing how my fingertips smudged the ash on me and exposed the tiny scars on my face. Trailing my hand even farther I found my hands caught in my own hair. There had to be at least ten knots each an inch thick throughout my hair. _A rat's nest._ I dreaded the idea of brushing it out.

Deciding not to dwell any longer on my appearance I splashed my face with water.

 _It's time to fix yourself, Amelia._

I worked as fast as I could while still making sure to clean everything thoroughly. Teeth came first, soon followed by hair. The hair part was without contest the hardest part of the entire ordeal. The amount of water that I had to use to even get my hair to budge from its knotted state was ridiculous. Though the things that I had found in there hadn't been any better. I had taken complete advantage of the new brush that had been placed on the countertop along with other toiletries. I almost shed a tear at the amount of hair that was found in the new brush afterwards.

Peeling off the bandages that covered my knees I looked for a shower. After looking for a good while I was astonished to find one in an entirely separate room behind a door. With childlike glee I quickly began to take off my torn, pillowcase like dress and turned on the amazing contraption. _He's such a showoff._ Never had I seen such a shower.

Warm ebony wood had been placed inside the glass casing to create a shelves and holes in the walls. The shelves all supported white candles (which by some type of magic) had lit once I had turned on the light. Despite the obvious intent I elected to ignore it and focus on my own temporary happiness. Turning on the thing I was nearly spooked out of my skin at the lukewarm water that sprayed from above and at least four other directions. _Lovely_ , I sneered mentally.

Looking into one of the holes I found an assortment of different shampoos and conditioners. Settling on a vanilla scented one I set it to the side and searched for more things. Reaching in another I found soaps ― whoa that was a lot… and grabbed a pumpkin spice one. I washed myself vigorously at first in order to get all of the dried blood and dirt off of my body, taking extra care to the wounds on my legs. I had thought them only to be a couple of scrapes but clearly, now that I could see them, it was much worse than I had thought.

Taking a small amount of shampoo I began to knead the top of my head before washing it out and repeating the entire process. I was sure that I would do this a couple more times before I would be content with my work. Once achieving the desired texture from my hair I allowed myself to grab its conditioner counterpart. I am happy to say that I only had to use it one time. Satisfied with everything I grabbed a pumpkin spice body lotion to give myself a pleasant smell.

Reaching out my hand I grabbed a towel from the bar on the shower door. Wiping my face first, I considered my options.

I trusted Karlheinz about as far as I could throw him. And I had one arm. The cost of trusting someone like him was obliteration. From a young age I had learned that people always worked in their own benefit. No one would be there to pick you back up when you needed help ― nor would anyone be there to encourage you. Granted, that did not mean that I was raised to be selfish and only work for my own needs. _But you_ are _selfish._ No, it simply meant that I had to be realistic.

To be cynical in this type of world was to survive and I intended to survive.

Dried off and wide-awake, I left the bathroom entirely and drifted into the bedroom. I sighed as I saw a pile of clean clothes on the bed. _You don't deserve this._ Yes I was certain that I didn't deserve to live anymore. After all, killing someone was considered a sin right? Pushing the thoughts back once again I focused on dressing myself.

Sifting through the stacks of clothes I managed to settle on a simple outfit. Ripped blue jeans and a steel grey tank top. _Good enough_ , I thought. It wasn't as if I had anyone to impress.

Tentatively, I opened the door to look out into the hallway. If I were to be honest, I had a horrid sense of direction and my memory recall wasn't any better. Weaving in and out of hallways I hoped that I might just stumble on someone to help me out. Perhaps I should have stayed in my room? Yes that would have made life easier. But I suppose I had always been impulsive and brash when it came to things.

 _You're such an idiot. I if you had just stayed where you were and wai―_

My lip twitched a bit as I heard voices coming from a room down the hall. Maybe they were in there? Weighing my options, I decided that it would be better to open the door. Even if it wasn't Karlheinz or Taika I could ask whoever was in there for assistance.

Knocking on the oak doors I pushed in the cracked doors. There was no one much to my surprise. _That's odd._ Deciding that it was not my place to meddle in things I slipped back out of the room.

"Ms. Amelia, this way if you please," a voice spoke from behind me. I was slightly disturbed as I saw that it was Ewell. How she had managed to stay completely silent and sneak up on my in six inch red stilettos. _Impressive._ I nodded as I moved to follow her.

I was almost ashamed once I noticed her retracing my steps before taking a right. I noticed that we had arrived at the front of the mansion and were about to pass the large marble stairs. Next to the room I felt small, insignificant to all of the objects in the room. It was likely that almost everything in the room was more valuable than me. _Oh no I'm certain almost anything is more valuable than you._ A voice hissed. I ignored it.

Arriving in front of a pair of giant ebony wood doors Ewell knocked on the door and left.

"Come in," a familiar suave voice said. Not waiting for any further instruction I opened the door and entered as Karlheinz had directed.

Like much of the rest of his house his study was extravagant. The floor was a pure and harsh white compared to the dark furniture in the room. Naturally everything was accented with gold (what was with this guy's obsession with gold?). I almost hadn't even noticed Karlheinz sitting at the center of the room. However, the most impressive things that were in the room were the large bookcases that surrounded the entire study. The shelves were filled entirely with large hardback novels of varying sizes. I looked at one closer I caught a glimpse of the books _Utopia_ , _The Art of War_ , and _Ulysses_. It was an eclectic collection of books that much was true.

"Are you fond of reading?" Karlheinz asked as he approached me. I nodded. His pale hand reached out to stroke the spines of the novels before plucking one out and opening it. "Have you ever heard of the book _One Child_?" I shook my head no. "Ah, what a shame."

Guiding me over to a group of plush crimson chairs with his book in hand he hummed lightly, "Please sit down if you will." I did as he asked. "There is something that I wish to discuss with you."

I looked at his form as he sat with his legs crossed gracefully. Karlheinz set the book delicately on a small table next to him before giving it a fond stroke.

"I would like to make you an offer."

Staring into his golden eyes head on I waited for him to explain. He smiled as he leaned forward. "I will give you a new life without any worries as long as you obey my orders." Excuse me? I tilted my head back as I thought about what move I would like to make.

"Would Taika be apart of this deal?" I asked as I wrung my hands together. _A rock and a hard place, eh?_

I was greatly concerned by his deal. Could I trust this man? Vampires were well known throughout the entire world as heartless, selfish beings. My stomach churned. It would not be wise to make an enemy of the Vampire King. Making the wrong move could mean death for both Taika and I, and if my assumptions were correct Karlheinz would not hesitate. A vampire aristocrat mixed together spelled bad news.

"Yes, he will should you so desire." I was taken aback by his automatic reply.

"What exactly is it that you want me to do? What will these orders entail?"

He chuckled politely. "My dear, you are certainly thorough."

"I do try my best." I could feel the tension in the room rise at my words. Karlheinz expression had not changed but his eyes had hardened.

"Amelia, please, take my offer seriously," Karlheinz said. "All of us could benefit from this." I stiffened as he reached out and grabbed my only hand.

Rubbing circles along my the back of my hand he spoke, "I'm your best chance against the Mortem." I nearly choked on my own breath as my breathing stalled at the name. "Even with all of their power they know better than to mess with me."

I shifted awkwardly. His touch was cold and provided no comfort whatsoever. _Look at what you did idiot._

"All I ask is that you become my proxy."

The icy feeling from his hands seemed to have seeped from his own body into mine. I could feel the entire right half of my body cool as the left go up in flame. It was the physical result of my own indecision. Take the chance. My mind coaxed. He's you're only hope. I could feel the cold slowly overtaking the rest of my body. No you idiot. You're better off on your own. The left began to push against the right. I began to breathe heavily. I couldn't handle this. I couldn't do this.

"Calm yourself, my dear." Karlheinz commanded, voice as smooth as velvet. "You need to be conscious in order to accept my offer." I was shaking now.

.Stop. My body screamed. I didn't want to destroy Taika and I's chance of survival. Nor did I want to make such a deal with a man I just met. I was fourteen ― I shouldn't have to make decisions like this! An adult ― an adult should be doing this not me!

"I accept." The words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them. I just wanted it to stop. I just wanted someone else to take my place ― to be responsible. I didn't want to be an adult. I didn't want to have to fend for myself. I didn't want to be accountable for Taika and his life.

But I had to.

If I was going to hold to my word I would have to step up and stop acting like a baby. _But you are a baby._ I attempted to calm my breathing. If I didn't look out for Taika and myself no one else would. In a world like this we had to grow up fast or we would be left behind. The weak and unmotivated would not survive.

Karlheinz was an example of this. He was a lone wolf preying upon those who could not protect themselves. Taika was a young caribou and I was the wounded. He would eat us for his own survival. He didn't care about either of us; he was protecting his own interests. Karlheinz planned on achieving his own ends. But I honestly couldn't care less why he needed me. I was in this deal for me, myself, and Taika.

As my breathing slowed I noticed that my body had started to sweat under the stress. _Well that's disgusting._ I thought.

"I accept your offer Karlheinz." I said again, my voice stronger. From his expression alone I could tell that Karlheinz was pleased. Very, very pleased.

"How wonderful," he purred. He reclined back into his seat. "Now that we've managed to get past the hard part let us get to the more pleasant subjects." He smiled coyly, smooth white fangs gleaming.

"How would you like a new arm?"

It felt as though I had taken a blow to the stomach, heart, and head all in a single moment.

"Surely it must be exceedingly difficult to function on your left arm yes?" He twirled a strand of his long white hair around his pointer finger. His rings glittered under the soft lighting in his study. "You would be most useful without any hindrances."

He let go of the strand, "Gold or silver, my darling?" I looked at him absolutely bewildered.

"Or perhaps you would like something stronger ― something that reflects just how full of potential you are." He continued to smile as he seemed to get lost in his own train of thought. "Something more personalized."

He sat forward and looked at me like a child would a new toy. _This is bad_. "Yes, I think I know just what would suit you best." I stayed as still as possible as he reached out and stroked my cheek. _He makes me uneasy, make him stop._

Intimidated by the look in his eye, I spoke softly and slowly. "What do you intend to use?"

"Why the strongest metal that we know of ― Amazonian!" He said. Karlheinz paused, "Though we may have to wait for a year and a half before I can have that arranged."

His smile stirred an unpleasant feeling in me. "You _are_ still growing after all."

A loud creak interrupted our conversation. Turning to the source of the noise, I found myself staring at Taika and Ewell.

"My apologies sir, but the boy insisted upon seeing Ms. Amelia." I felt a rush of relief as I felt Karlheinz's attention shift from me to the pair.

"Miss!" Taika exclaimed as he practically threw himself onto my sitting form. I chuckled at his childish nature and ruffled his hair, which was now back to its beautiful sunset orange color.

"It is good to see you, Taika." Karlheinz stated. His smile was fake and forced now.

"What were you guys talking about? Ms. Ewell said that I wasn't allowed in here since you were talking to Amelia." _What?_

"We talked about what to do in regards to her arm." Karlheinz said as he stood. "Don't you think that Amelia would look nice with a new arm?"

I poked Taika tenderly in the side to get him off me. Once the tiny faun detached himself from my form I stood.

"Thank you very much sir, for everything that you've done for the both of us." Though the 'sir' felt foreign on my tongue, I still smiled as genuinely as I could. It had been a long time since I had smiled sincerely at anyone besides Taika or Rome. And Rome had left my life from the moment I had been sold. This deal was the first step forward to a new life.

"My dear, the pleasure is all mine." 


	3. Benefaction

"Do I contradict myself? Very well, then, I contradict myself; I am large - I contain multitudes."  
― Walt Whitman

"You suffer from a severe lack of connection in person's thoughts, memories, feelings, actions, or sense of identity. It usually stems from traumatic experiences that the person experienced in the past. It is known as dissociative identity disorder, or Multiple Personality Disorder, affects around one percent of the population." I nodded at her diagnosis. _Oh so that's why I hear voices. I was worried for a while that I was schizophrenic; schizophrenia is a hellish thing to have. I'm glad that this diagnosis explains everything. It made absolute sense!_

"It produces a disconnect between a person and their thoughts, memories, feelings, sense of identity, even your actions. It is very similar to borderline personality disorder." She pushed her reading glasses back up on her nose. "Just be glad you don't have that. You would be experiencing even more severe mood swings and impulsive behavior. And if you had borderline personality disorder the 'voices' you hear could become like split personalities."

I tapped my fingers on the velvet couch. "I'm stuck like this aren't I?"

"Yes."

I chuckled at the prospect of constantly hearing people arguing in my head. "Well I guess it's like I'm the corporal personification of the Gemini constellation."

Ewell seemed taken aback, "The heavenly twins?" I nodded. Before deciding that I should end the conversation immediately. Even with all of the time we had spent together she could never seem to understand my logic or me completely _. That's real funny ― because you can't seem to understand yourself either._

"Thank you very much Ms. Ewell! I had no idea that you had a degree in psychology." I said as I stood from my seat on the large couch. She let out a small hum.

"You are aware that we will be relocating to Japan tomorrow morning correct?" I nodded in acceptance as she stood. We both walked out of the room and into the corridor. The tiles shine reflected and distorted our images.

"In all honesty it's hard to believe that it's been two years since Karlheinz took Taika and I in," I mumbled to Ewell. Her usually expressionless face contorted into a content smile.

"Indeed ― it has been a while since the two of you arrived." Ewell's yellow heels clicked methodically against the marble floor. Even after two years I had never seen her out of professional clothes or heels. "I must say I am quite proud of how far the two of you have come."

I felt my body burn with embarrassment as I ran my hand over my left shoulder. I had grown to hate receiving compliments. I honestly never knew how to react to them. What was the proper response to one? Were you supposed to compliment them back? Should I just say thank you?

"Oh." Was all I could muster up the urge to say. Ewell chuckled softly. She knew me well enough from our therapy sessions that she understood my struggle with communication and anxiety in general.

"You are easily flustered Ms. Amelia, it's quite endearing. Though I am not certain if that will work out in your favor in future," Ewell mused as the two of us descended down the stairs to the dining room. "People have grown too used to things over the years. It's quite sad really." I nodded in response.

It had been a full two years since Taika and I had taken residency in Karlheinz Sakamaki's mansion. However, he had told us that our time in this mansion would come to an end soon enough. Apparently Karlheinz wanted the two of us to move from his supposed summer home and back to his real home in Japan. I snorted at the mere idea of owning multiple houses all over the globe. Who would want to clean all of that stuff? _I hate vampires. They just all have endless amounts of money at their disposal._

"I'm so glad the two of you could join us!"Karlheinz exclaimed from the head of the table. He stood from his spot and pulled out the seat to the right of him and gestured for me sit. "Please, have a seat my dear." I did as he asked and thanked him.

I smiled as I watched Taika bumble around to do the same for Ewell. He had grown fond of her over the years despite her lack of emotion and personality. Perhaps he had grown to consider her his mother figure. After all he had been lacking one for around three years. But I was careful not to mention her whatsoever ― Taika had a large chip on his shoulder when it came to her. He had developed something akin to hatred towards his mother. That was all right though. I would be here for him whenever he needed me. _But that type of mentality is not healthy._

Karlheinz clapped his hands, "Shall we see what's for dinner tonight." The kitchen doors opened and various chefs came out, wheeling different food choices around us.

A single, chef stepped forward, "Your highness, tonight we offer Foie Gras and our finest wine." He gestured for the chefs to approach and place our dishes on the table as he hand poured Karlheinz's drink.

Karlheinz swished the wine before drinking. Everyone remained silent as we waited for his verdict.

"Absolutely exquisite as always Piero!" Karlheinz praised before grabbing his silverware. "I am certain that the main course will be just as satisfying." Everyone did the same and began to dig in.

I may not have known exactly what this dish was but I knew with absolute certainty that it was incredibly expensive. _Damn rich people._ A voice scoffed. _Hush._

As I cut the whatever-it-is apart I listened closely to Ewell and Karlheinz's conversation as discreetly as I could.

"Are you certain this is a good idea sir?" She asked softly as she took a sip of her wine. She clicked her long fingernails against the crystal accurately and precisely.

"Yes, I am. We cannot make any progress if we continue to keep them here," Karlheinz rationalized. "They need to meet each other." _They?_

I pondered who 'they' could be as I took a bite of the food. Oh the meat's really soft. I took a long look at it. The piece of meat almost appeared to be made up completely of fat and coated in some type of caramel sauce. Normally I wasn't particularly fond of anything that was, in my mind, too rich or sweet. _It tastes buttery._ I thought. _Perhaps that's why I like it._

Setting down my fork I noticed that for once I had actually managed to eat the entire dish. Usually I ate rather frugally and had no desire to eat more than needed.

"My, my you ate more than usual my darling," Karlheinz said as he leaned his head against his palm. "Would you like some desert also?" His eyes glimmered under the light of the crystal chandelier.

"That would be nice sir," I responded pushing the empty, delicate china plate away from me. The side of my mouth twitched up into a mocking smile. I had a name, why couldn't he use it?

He sighed as he stared at me. "I do wish you would let up on the formalities."

"I will the moment you start calling me by my real name." He laughed. I had no clue why he had such an aversion to calling me by my real name and not obscure pet names.

"You are rather bold now aren't you? But please, call me Karl," I stopped. In my own surprise I stopped swallowing my own drink and started coughing. "Is the prospect of calling me that so surprising?" Taika leaned over and thumped me lightly on the back as I fought to stabilize my breathing. I looked up at him. _I've never heard anyone call him Karl. Not even his wife._

The fond look in his eye was incredibly discomforting and made my insides freeze up. "You are nothing short of fascinating Amelia."

I almost laughed as warmth once again returned to my body. Me interesting? Pfft I was about as interesting as a speck of dust. "How so?"

"It is odd to find anyone with a personality such as yours around here. Vampires are rather drab and lackluster compared to you," Karlheinz said smoothly. "To be able to associate with someone as dynamic as you truly is a gift." _If he thinks I'm dynamic then I have no idea who he's affiliated with._

Then it struck me. "Wait, what you just said insinuated that you don't talk to any other inhuman species." I narrowed my eyes skeptically, hand bumping against Taika's.

Karlheinz's gold eyes widened. The Vampire King took another sip of his wine. "If I am to be completely honest I usually only speak to those of the ferum caste." His smile didn't reach his eyes. "I am not fond of those weaker than ferum those that aren't at least somewhat carnivorous, they lack the ability to survive in this world." My hand wrapped around Taika's immediately. _You wanna say that again punk? Huh? Huh? Do 'ya?_

I could feel my body burn with disgust. My grip on Taika's strengthened and I began to shake lightly. What made us the exception? Ferum were the nocturnal and vicious species of all nonhuman species. Werewolves, vampires, necromancers, demons, dragons, wendigos, etc. were all in this category. Taika and I were neither of these. Even then I was only half nonhuman myself ― I was a crossbreed (though I did technically fall into the category of infernum). Taika obviously was a faun, which included him in the second caste of nonhuman species, infernum. _Fight me, man!_

" **Sir** , may we be excused," I asked, short and to the point. Taika looked to the ground, clearly uncomfortable. Karlheinz's slim fingers tightened on the glass slightly; obviously piqued at my passive aggressive demand. He looked at me, head tilted at an angle so only I could see his displeasure. Ewell remained silent.

"You may." Karlheinz said turning his head. "However do not expect any desert."

"Thank you," I hissed through my teeth. Standing as quickly as possible, I left the table with Taika in tow. I was certain I had pissed off the aristocrat but I couldn't find it in myself to care. _That motherfu-shush._

Taika's hooves clicked softly against the tile, breaking our mutual silence.

"Miss," Taika whispered.

"Yes?" I asked tilting my head to look down at him. I was still taller than him despite his obvious growth spurt.

"Why doesn't he like me? Why doesn't he like infernum?" He questioned quickly ― words almost unintelligible. I sighed. He had asked something like this around the first time we had met. I didn't have an answer then and I didn't have one now.

"Taika," I said. "There are people like that all over the world. And not just with infernum or even the supernatural species in general." I stopped and tilted my head up to look at the ceiling.

"You can even see it in human history; their hatred towards others has many variables. Ethnicity, gender, physical characteristics, and even sexuality can determine how you are regarded in the world. Hatred, prejudice, and racism ― please don't get those two confused they are different ― are passed down generation through generation." Taika bowed his head.

"Then what's the point Miss?" Taika sighed, dejected. _Aw don't feel bad._

I ruffled his hair, "I didn't tell you this to make you feel bad. I told you this so you'd understand that even if the world is trash and polluted with animosity there is always hope." He looked up. "There is always hope as long as there are future generations. Future is change and change can bring about the end of racism."

Taika's eyes were wide and bright, "Oh, I see." _You're the future._ "So as long as there is someone standing there's hope?"

I could feel pride well up in my chest, "Precisely." _That is certainly impressive. Despite his age he was able to comprehend_ and _draw his own conclusion from my words. I thought. Ha! He takes after us!_ I mentally snorted at the other voices words _. That's enough of that for now, we can talk about this more when he gets older. He still has much to learn._

 _Maybe I should take his mind off things for a while._ I smiled at him softly, "Hey do you want to play a game of Fipe?"

He beamed with renewed energy, "You're it!" He turned and took off on the tile at full speed. Chuckling at his childish enthusiasm I took off after him after fifty seconds.

Taika weaved in and out of hallways with reckless abandon, flaming orange hair flying. "Can't catch me!" I giggled, as he danced a good ten feet away from me mockingly. "Can't touch this!"

We did about ten more rounds around the mansion before I managed to lead him outside into the gardens. We would get in trouble if Ewell found out that we were playing Fipe inside the mansion anyway. And Ewell is scary when she's angry. Very, very scary.

My boots tapped against the stone walkway as I tried to find him (I had no idea how he always managed to outrun me. I'm the one with the longest legs!). "Come out little faun! You know you can't hide from me!" I drawled loudly. A giggle came from a large bed of asters. "Found you!" I screamed as I shot over to it.

With an orange flash he was off and running again.

Twenty more steps to the right and there will be a dead end. "Gotcha."

As I rounded around the corner I noticed Taika trying to hide himself in the large hedges. "Here, here little faun." He turned around in shock, legs shuffling in apprehension. I smirked and I pretended to rush him.

He let out a loud squeal, hooves slipping in his mad rush to move. Taking advantage of his incapacitation, I rushed him for real and raised him in the air. He let out an even louder cry as I swung him around in a circle. Dear Goddess he's so adorable!

"Gotcha Tai-Tai!" I hollered as he squirmed. He let out a loud laugh as I began to tickle him mercilessly. "Do you yield?" I specifically made sure to tap him a couple of times on his neck (he has a turtle neck).

"Never!" he declared as his body shook with laughter. He collapsed to the floor and flopped like a fish to get away from me. This went on for a good while before I had to stop torturing him. Though honestly it was because he couldn't breathe anymore through the laughter and tears. He sat up from his spot on the floor and wiped away the tears from his soft green eyes; much different from the ones he had when he was younger. _Ugh now you're getting all sappy on us._

"Miss?" I hummed in response. "How does your new arm feel?" I flexed my new left hand. _All I know is it feels good to have one._ I gave him another tap to the neck and he scrunched his nose in displeasure. _What I'm not sure how I should feel is about is Karlheinz giving it to me free of charge._

"Great! I'm really glad that Karlheinz decided to hold off on the metal arm though," I stated as I rotated my 'wrist'. I wasn't sure exactly what it was made out of but I had a suspicion that it was some type of plastic or ceramic because of its weight and texture. "I'm not sure my left side would have liked the weight."

"I'm happy if you're happy!" Taika exclaimed as he popped up from the ground. "There is something I really, really want to show you come on!" He pointed to a field of wildflowers. He prattled on for a good two minutes more before realizing I was not paying attention to him whatsoever. Letting out a loud huff he took off on the thin path of dirt through the flowers.

I let him run ahead of me and watched him for a good while.

"You're such a dork Taika!" I called.

"I am not!"

 _Why do you think we're going to Japan?_ I sighed at the voice. _I don't know. But I guess we'll find out._

"C'mon Miss!" I laughed as I watched him bounce excitedly. "You're gonna miss it!" I turned my walk into a light jog and made it next to him as quickly as I could. Taika flopped to the ground and I followed in suit.

"What do you think Japan will be like?" Taika questioned as he leaned back into the array flowers. Different and dangerous. I leaned back on my elbows and let the soft petals flutter against my arms. Karlheinz really had a gorgeous estate.

"It'll be an experience I'm sure." He let out a tiny sniffle before sneezing softly. "But we'll be together so don't worry."

Taika's tan ears flopped up and down excitedly. Honestly he's more of a puppy than a faun. "Here it comes!" He grabbed my right hand and shook it. "This is what I was telling you about!"

He wiggled as he pointed at the skyline. My mouth fell open as the sun began to set. The trees almost seemed to frame it as the star began to lower. The mountains, trees and all other things that surrounded it were consumed in a comforting fire. Golds and reds seemed to caress everything. The scenery and the beautiful aroma of the flowers were almost too much. Taika poked me and gestured for me to turn around.

The mansion glimmered and glittered elegantly as it reflected almost every color imaginable. I looked at my hands. The colors reflected from the windows covered my tan skin. It's like I have the Northern Lights on my skin. I looked back at the sky just to witness the sun's final moments.

"Wow," I muttered. Taika bumped his shoulder into mine.

Taika looked to the sky as the stars began to show. "I thought it would be nice if we saw this together before we left for Japan." He raised his hands to the heavens. "This may be the last time we'll see our home!" _You're wrong. Home is closer than you think._

I felt my throat clench and my eyes burn.

"Thank you for everything, Miss." I patted his wind tousled curls. He let out another small sneeze.

"No, thank you for everything Taika." I let out a deep breath. _You have been my light in the darkness._

He smiled at me innocently; he wasn't quite ready to know that. Though perhaps, I would tell him when the time was right just how much he means to me. That he was family. That he was my new home.

 _Sooo sappy. Oh_ shut up _already!_


	4. Instability

"You will find that it is necessary to let things go; simply for the reason that they are heavy. So let them go, let go of them. I tie no weights to my ankles."

― C. JoyBell C

 _"You will execute your little 'mission' with the upmost care and accuracy. Do not let me down."_

Karlheinz's words echoed through my mind as I sauntered through the hallways of Ryoutei Academy. It was a peculiar feeling. I felt alien and unwelcome in the new place, perhaps even self-conscious. I don't like it; I don't like this place. _Hopefully that will change._

 _"You have also been granted special permission to change the school uniform as you please."_ I sighed after recalling that little tidbit of the conversation. I really didn't want to call attention to myself but Karlheinz had figured I would have some difficulty with the uniform. And needless to say I did. I had trouble with putting on the school's uniform jacket. The thick and unyielding material wouldn't allow my new left arm through the hole without extreme difficulty.

So due to that obstacle I ended up tying the jacket around my waist in an attempt to include it in my outfit and abide by the social norm at Ryoutei Academy. I wore most of the uniform except for a couple small modifications that I thought were miniscule enough that no one would be bothered.

I wore the red bow that they had provided with the dress shirt and I avoided the skirt like the plague. Granted I had no problem with skirts or their appearance ― it was the fact that I was never satisfied with how they looked on me. It was almost like every other person could pull them off with ease while I looked like an elephant in a tutu. So without a second thought I switched out the skirt with a pair of black pants to emulate the male uniform pants. _It's absolutely ridiculous that the girls at this school aren't allowed to wear pants._

Though now I had to jump an even bigger hurdle now that I was here. Blend in and succeed in school while focusing on Karlheinz's mission. No pressure there.

I wrung my hands together nervously. I knew that the teachers would attempt to get me to introduce myself in front of whatever homeroom I got. _There's no way in hell we're doing that!_ I could feel my stomach twist and my body shake lightly. It would call attention to me and I did **not** want that. _I hate talking in front of people!_ A voice whined. _Suck it up! You know we don't get a choice!_

I looked around some more at the school on my way to my classroom. The school had an old and vintage look to it with a modern aesthetic to it. This is definitely a rich people school. I thought. My boots thumped against the clean, brilliantly polished tiled floor before I came to a stop in front of a door. _Dear Goddess I'm going to look so out of place. I'll bet the girls here look like stereotypical supermodels._

"Room 207. Well, I'm in the right place," I sighed bitterly before giving a strong knock. The noise from behind the door came to an abrupt stop and a single set of footsteps approached the door. _Heels._ The door swung open soundlessly and I was greeted by a tiny female, the teacher based on her physical appearance. I almost laughed at the obvious height difference between us. I was 5'7" and towered over her a good half a foot. I had always been rather tall for a female.

She stared up at me in shock for a good while before she snapped out of her trance. "Oh! Hello," she said as she scurried to make space to let me through the door. She clapped her hands as she stood at the front of the classroom. "Students, as you all have likely heard, our class will be receiving a foreign exchange student today!" I nodded as I stepped forward. _Calm and cool, Amelia. Calm and cool. Just because you're different doesn't mean you're worth any less than these rich kids._

"It is a pleasure to meet you all, call me Reina," I said as firmly and professionally as possible. _"You may not go by Amelia during your time there. For the time being your new name will be Reina."_ I turned to the small teacher for further instruction.

She smiled brightly at her students, "Are there any questions you would like to ask Reina-chan?" A barrage of hands were raised. I felt my hands get sweaty and tingles spread throughout my body. _Haha social anxiety is the best._ I thought sarcastically. _Why can't I just sit down?_

There was a decent sized class in the room, the majority appeared to be female. A girl with bleached blonde hair was chosen to speak. "Where are you from?" _Oh thank Goddess it's an easy question._

"Romania."

"Alright three more questions class!" I almost groaned at the idea of having to endure this public humiliation for much longer. I was pleased when two more simple questions were fired; my favorite color and if I had a last name which I answered curtly with turquoise and no. I had no interest in prolonging my suffering.

The teacher quickly scanned the room before deciding to call on a male in the back of the room. The male had propped his chin on the back of his hand in disinterest as he stared at me. _What crawled up his butt and died?_ I raised an eyebrow, waiting for the redhead to ask whatever question he wanted.

"What's hell's up with your arm?" he asked as he gestured toward the odd shape my left arm made with the sleeves down. _You rude piece of sh―!_ The voice screeched. I didn't respond to his rude and condescending tone and simply began to roll up my sleeves starting with my right. _You wanna see what's wrong with it? I'll show you what's wrong with it you neurotic noodle!_

Disturbed gasps and horrified stares followed as people looked at my replacement arm. The entire room erupted into loud whispers, each regarding the possible reason for my missing arm. Ugh I hate this. _Oh great let's see who can come up with the most outlandish theory on why the new girl is missing an arm!_ I was positive that there would be rumors about me flying about the school by the end of today.

"Enough, enough everyone," the teacher said as she attempted to calm the raging class. "Any other questions you have for Reina-chan will have to wait until after class." A loud and collective 'awww' resounded in the classroom. _I hate that guy._ I sighed at the voice's words. _Me too, he just made our job of fitting in here ten times harder. I guess I have to go with the silent and detached personality now._

She turned and walked to the chalkboard. _Finally._ I took this as an indication that I could sit wherever I pleased. _One in the front, one in the middle ― perfect._

Sliding through the aisles at a leisurely pace I chose a spot in the back next to the wall. Being in the back would already indicate that I did not intend to have much social interaction but if I had sat next to the window it would also indicate that I also lacked work ethic. I had to make a good impression (specifically on the teacher) and I would not let my seat choice impact that.

I slid smoothly into the seat smoothly behind a sharply dressed girl. _Rich, preppy girl._ She, or one of her servants, must've ironed her clothes out relentlessly to get those types of creases. The girl turned around after I sat, her auburn hair swinging in her high ponytail. She made no attempt to converse with me or look at me in general. _Oh look she's high strung too. How nice._ I sneered mentally. _Goddamn rich people._

I let out a sigh and crossed my legs. Aburame-sensei quickly began the lesson of the day, thankfully. I wanted out of here as soon as possible and it seemed she felt the same. _I love learning new things except when it's for a grade,_ I thought bitterly. I looked at the board and almost cracked a smile when I noticed the subject matter we were covering. Poetry.

I had always held a fondness for said literature, though I was not talented when it came to actually producing any. My poetry was on par with that of a seven year old. That didn't usually stop me from trying however. _Just like with your poor excuse of singing._ The voice inside my head taunted. _Shut up._

"Reina-chan, could you tell us what type of poem this is?" Aburame-sensei asked in a poor attempt to catch me not paying attention to the lesson. She probably caught me staring into space like I usually do. _I love it when teachers think that they have the upperhand. I may not be looking at you but I can hear you._

I looked at the board where there was a short and simple poem. "It's a Cinquain." I said immediately after reading the five lined poem. _Didn't think I knew what it was did you?_ The petite teacher all by glowed. Looks like I earned myself some brownie points with that answer.

"Indeed it is! Excellent work Reina-chan!" She turned back to the board. I could feel all eyes on me. "Most people get Haikus and Cinquains confused!" _Just because I knew one answer doesn't mean I'm a genius people!_

The rest of the class dragged on with no interruptions. Though I was completely bored, I knew almost all of the subject matter due to the Ewell's homeschooling. Ewell was a relentless teacher. Taika and I were constantly being taught new subject matter at a bruising pace.

 _I wonder how she's doing._

I was incredibly happy when the lesson eventually ended and we were all released for our "lunch". If you can even call it that at a night school.

I slid past everyone with little objection, declining any offers to guide me to the mess hall. I had already found where it was and I was determined to get there, get my food, and get out. I had already scoped out the entirety of the school and chosen a couple of spots I planned to frequent. And at this time there was a spot in the courtyard with my name on it. _Whoop I love me some food! Shut up._

I swung the double doors to the mess hall open and entered. Of course the room was rather spacious and littered with the usual lunch tables. I sauntered over to the foodline. The lunch ladies stood there and waited patiently for students to arrive. I looked at the food options. _Per usual, I have absolutely no idea what the heck it is._

I took two plates of food and slid down the lunch line (I was the fourth person to arrive). Two boys and a girl stood in front of me at the line. The two boys were talking to one another rather animatedly, arguing over food. I was shocked that I could hear the two of them next to me with all of the other people behind me.

"You took some of my food didn't you!" I almost laughed at the indigent tone of the tallest male before I noticed his appearance. _Wait a moment._

"No! Why would you think that!" I was shocked when I noticed the other boy's appearance as well. I could feel the right side of my mouth twitch up into a smile. _Well I'll be damned._

Not wasting a second longer I crept up behind the pair. "Well, well I would say I was surprised to see you two here but that would be a lie."

The sunny haired blonde turned around quickly in surprise. "Ameli-!" I slapped my right hand across his mouth.

"Don't call me that. Not here anyway." I said quickly before lowering my hand. "It's good to see you, Sunny." I scoffed at his severely personalized uniform. _He looks like such a tool._

The boy pouted and crossed his arms. "I hate that nickname. It's so uncool."

I snorted. "And Kou is so much 'cooler'?"

"Yes!" He held up his left hand with his pointer and middle finger up, letting his bracelets jangle. "I'm the world's best idol Mukami Kou!" I grimaced. I didn't really like idols or their little gimmicks.

"Never do that again _please_."

A large hand was placed on my shoulder. "It's been a while 'ey?" I let a grin make home on my face as I turned to see one of my favorite vampires.

"'Sup Yuma." I said as he ruffled my hair roughly. _Woah! Back off bub!_ I pushed his hand away from hair. "Watch your giant man hands, Old MacDonald."

The tall male let out a loud laugh and paid for his food. I snickered. It had been a long time since I used that joke. I found him to be one of the most relatable and easy to get along with people I knew.

After paying for my own food I managed to convince Kou and Yuma to follow me to my own lunch spot. So with both of them close behind I left the mess hall and made my way to the water fountain in the courtyard.

Sitting down with the two vampires, I took a deep breath. I relished in the relaxing sound of the water flowing in the background and earthy smells. The air was as cool and crisp as the scenery. Beautiful green trees surrounded the perimeter of the courtyard, appearing to glow under the light of the waning Crescent moon. I smiled at the serene nature of this part of this school, goosebumps appearing from the cool temperature. _This is nice._

My conversation with the two boys remained light hearted for a large majority of the time. All of the questions usually centered around how life had been since the last time i had seen them and how Taika was doing. The mood only changed when they decided it was time to ask what I was doing in Japan and Ryoutei Academy.

"It's a long story," I sighed taking another bite of the rice ball that I had grabbed from the mess hall. "But in short Karlheinz sent me to this school to look out for any suspicious activity." Yuma tilted his head back in shock, making the messy strands in his bun bounce.

Yuma scoffed, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I leaned back on my right hand, fingering my red ribbon with my left hand. I knew Yuma at the very least would understand my confusion and frustration with the entire situation.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Kou sighed. "He's always so...so..."

I chuckled at his loss for words. The idol didn't have an extensive vocabulary that much was certain. Perhaps he should spend less time singing and more time reading.

"Conniving, deceitful, underhanded, crafty, need any more adjectives to describe him?" I asked. I felt a slight chill run down my back. I looked around once just to make sure there had been no one else around to hear me. I was glad that Ruki wasn't here, despite my desire to see him. He would be greatly offended if he heard me describe his savior in such a way.

Yuma nodded in agreement. "So where's the little sprout?" I couldn't help but smile at Yuma's nickname for Taika. Ever since we had first met the Mukamis Taika and Yuma instantly developed a strong bond with one another.

"Tai-Tai is doing fine. Karlheinz hired a private tutor for him until he can figure out a way to get him to school." I said. Yuma hummed in response.

"Good." The bell rang loudly, signalling the end of 'lunch time'. "Well see you around Amel―." I gave him a pointed look. "Rei- _chan_." I almost whacked him for the emphasis on the honorific. We knew each other well enough not to use the honorifics.

"Goodbye, Yuma- _san_." He snickered, snaggletooth fang showing cutely. I tapped Kou's shoulder. The idol had been engrossed in his smart phone the entire time. "Later Kou."

Kou beamed, "Bye S Raion-chan!" _Lion? Really?_ And with that I was on my way to my next period.

The rest of the night passed quickly and smoothly without any problems. Well, not completely but no problems directly impacted my time. It was mainly this one blonde that received the problems. And by problems I mean three boys that wouldn't quit pestering her. That is until I had enough and I dragged her out of her seat and into an empty one by me so I could keep an eye on her. The boys weren't exactly thrilled that I had taken away their unwilling victim but I didn't give a damn. Serves them right for acting like children. One even went as far as to start screaming at me in front of the class. Did no one know how to raise a child with manners?

But aside from that everything was smooth sailing.

I ran a hand through my damp hair. School had ended at least an hour ago. So with my time I had returned to my quaint two bedroom apartment with Taika and took a shower. I tapped my feet on the floor, letting my fuzzy turquoise socks slide on the laminate flooring.

"Miss!" I chuckled as I heard the soft patter of hooves across the floor.

"Tai-Tai!" I laughed as he jumped onto my soft daybed. He flopped around and wiggled on top of my constellation themed covers.

"It's so fwuffe!" Taika cried, his voice muffled by the soft bedding. His lifted his head, sunset curls bouncing. "What was it like ― school I mean?" His green eyes pierced me deeply, full of hope and childish wonder. I smiled.

"It was pretty nice, I met some people that I know you'll be happy to see." Taika wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Who was it? Tell me please." I grumbled at his pouting face.

"I wanted it to be a surprise but if you _really_ want to know it was Yuma and Kou." Taika sat still for a moment.

"Yuma's here! Yuma's here!" I giggled at his enthusiasm as he fumbled off of my bed and began dancing around.

"Nice moves there, dork." I taunted. Taika quickly launched himself at me afterwards.

"You're happy to see him too ― don't lie!" The faun yelled, shaking my shoulders violently. _Well he's not wrong._ I played along with his actions and allowed myself to be shaken into oblivion. As Taika continued to shake me and spout nonsense about how attached I was to Yuma I simply flopped on my back and stared at my ceiling. _Those glow in the dark stars look so cool up there._ I thought as my eyes roamed around the rest of my room. I had a bit of an obsession with the limitless expanse of space and the stories behind the stars.

I couldn't help but smile contentedly. This room had taken quite a bit to conceptualize and decorate but the two weeks I had put into it were worth it.

"Are you even listening to me?" Taika demanded. I gave a hum. "You're not listening to me!" I sighed and looked up at his sitting form. _Goodness he's so much like my little brothers._

I let out a light laugh and gave him a soft pat on his furry leg. "Sorry Tai-Tai. What were you talking about?" He sighed.

"I was talking about the Mukamis and how we should try and visit them." I nodded. That was actually an excellent idea.

I tapped my fingers along his leg. "Well what do you say we go watch that one show you've been telling me all about for now?" Taika's ears flicked forward in excitement at the sudden proposition. "Ya'know the one with the ninjas?"

I chuckled as he began to hop around in excitement, giving the show an exuberant amount of praise. Taika waved his hands around wildly, "We should invite your friends to come and watch it with us!" I felt my heart grow heavy, not having the heart to tell him that I hadn't made any attempts to make new friends like he asked. My mood only lifted as he began to go into detail on each character's backstory, attempting to convince me that I would love the character 'Shikamaru'. _He's such a―_

"Dork."

"I'm not a dork!"


	5. Peculiar

"The past is never where you think you left it."

― Katherine Anne Porter

I sat alone in the courtyard like usual. I had tried my best to make some type of friends but it hadn't exactly worked. I sighed leaning back on the lip of the water fountain. Neither Yuma nor Kou had made an attempt to contact me after having lunch with them two weeks ago. I wish I could say that didn't offend me. _It hurts doesn't it?_ A voice teased.

"Whatever," I grumbled grumpily. My irritation was only eased by the tiny fireflies that danced all across the courtyard. I smiled as I imagined the bugs speaking to me in soft, comforting buzzing, telling me the secrets of the world. I could feel the tension in my body leave completely as I drifted off into my own world.

The fireflies that I had been watching transformed into women in luminescent gold gowns, flickering in time with falling water. They twirled around gracefully, skirts billowing like velvet wings. I smiled as one woman approached me, holding out her hand, clothed in ivory gloves. I accepted her offering and allowed her to lift me from my lying position. The concrete ground shimmered before evolving into a beautiful lake.

I was mystified by everything around me. Larger than life lily pads were spread out across the navy water, blooming pink. Never before had I had a delusion this real. I felt her tiny hand guide me across the water's surface, the others joining in on our dance. Soon enough we were all holding hands in a circle twirling around at a swift pace. I couldn't help but grin at their joyful laughter. The water in the middle of the circle funneled upwards in strands and laced together like vines. I gasped.

A body, larger than the fireflies and mine took place, formed out of the transparent water vines. A light shiver traveled through my body. The form was distinctly female and willowy. I've never had a delusion like this. _What's going on?_

The water woman's face lowered to mine. _**"The answers you seek can be found in your blood."**_ Her hand traced from my right shoulder to my collarbone. _**"Find them, and you find him."**_

I opened my mouth to ask who 'he' was but the words never escaped my mouth. Water covered my mouth as the fireflies grabbed me by my arms. Their soft touches were gentle yet firm, pulling me to the water vortex.

 _ **"You should count yourself blessed. The lengths that he has gone to find you have been impressive. Though I am not certain why he is so attached to you; you are rather bland."**_

A strong gust of air forced me even closer to the swirling water.

 _ **"I'll be seeing you, Amelia."**_

And with that I was gone, taken away by the water tornado.

I felt a jolt as I sat up from my spot on the concrete fountain. A familiar bell rang loudly, signaling the end of another lunch period. I shivered again, feeling the ghost touches of the firefly-women. That wasn't a delusion. There's no way.

I stared at the fireflies that remained in the courtyard. I narrowed my eyes at one menacingly before reaching in my messenger bag. I had begun carrying it around after a week at Ryoutei. Pulling out an empty water bottle, I opened the lid and used my hands to capture a couple of the bugs.

I was glad that no students were out here to see me hopping around like an idiot trying to catch insects. After capturing and containing three I decided it was enough. _That was rather interesting._ A voice mused in my head. _That's putting things rather lightly._ I responded.

I placed the bottle back in my bag and began to make my way back to my classroom. I spent most of the class pondering the meaning of the water witch's words. That was the conclusion that I had reached anyway ― that the woman made of water had been a witch paid to send me a message from 'him'. _Could she have been any more vague?_ I thought bitterly. _And I'm sure that those fireflies were fairies under the control of the witch to lure me to her._

Looking past all of the negative aspects, seeing so many fairies in one place was amazing, it indicated that even with current times there were still some infernum species out there besides Taika and I. And they managed to avoid the Mortem, which was miraculous. _After all, they have their organizations in almost every country in the world now._ I was really glad that our teacher had called in sick for our last period it allowed me to think more about my experience in the courtyard.

"Oi, airhead," I was shocked out of my thoughts abruptly. "What the hell are you doing?" I looked up to see the red haired boy from my first day at Ryoutei Academy. In short he looked like an idiot.

His dress shirt was unbuttoned to show his chest and his lack of ability to tie a tie. I almost laughed at his rolled up pant leg. Yes, pant leg as in only one of them. I raised an eyebrow in silent questioning. He gestured his hand to my desk. My eyes followed his movement only to find I had a piece of paper in front of me, covered in words and drawings.

"What the hell is that?" I stared at the paper for a couple of moments longer.

"I have no idea," I said softly, lying to the male. My right hand traced over the words that covered the page. I couldn't read a majority but I could decipher exactly what I had drawn. I had drawn the water witch atop a throne, surrounded by her fae subjects. I looked up at the male, "Is there anything else you need."

The boy scoffed, "As if Ore-sama needs a reason to talk to you, reject." My eyebrow rose even further up at the poor insult.

I laid a hand on my chest, "Wow your insult was rather... simple-minded. Tell me, is your mind sharp or as dull as your personality." _Ohhhhh take that you douche canoe._ The boy sneered in response, not having a comeback. _So dull it is then._

"Ignore her Ayato-sama!" a shrill, girly voice called from the front of the classroom. I snorted. I never understood people's idolization of narcissistic males. A loud and clear knock could be heard. A male quickly stood and answered the door, letting in another male student.

He was tall and well dressed, with a gothic flair. His gradient black hair looked as soft as I remembered. _Wow, he grew up well._

"Ruki," I mumbled softly, knowing he wouldn't be able to hear me over the chaos in the classroom. Imagine my surprise when both of our steel grey eyes met from across the room. As strong as a thunderstorm and as striking as the lightning that came from them, Ruki Mukami stood in front of the class silently. We looked at one another for a long while until the red head decided he had enough.

"Oi! Don't ignore Ore-sama, reject!" I glanced at him. My irritation was no doubt tangible now. _Hey let us ogle at him in peace!_ I nearly flushed at the voice's words. _Shut up!_

"Sakamaki-san," the words were simple and sharp. "Don't you have someone else to bother?" I felt a shudder run through my body at the low and stone cold voice of Ruki. _Wait. Sakamaki?_

Ruki remained at the front of the room, his eyes trained on my acquaintance. _If his last name is Sakamaki then does that mean he's related to Karlheinz?_ My eyes narrowed. I didn't trust Karlheinz. He was majestic ― a little _too_ majestic.

The vampire approached the chalkboard; stride long and quick. His hand reached for the single piece of chalk underneath. The room stilled as he began to write on the board in cursive. "In your teacher's absence I will be covering the lesson for today." I kept my eyes on him. "So I will ask each of you to create a poem and present it to the class."

I wasted no time after the instruction and set to work. I pulled out three pieces of paper along with a pen and highlighter. My mind raced a thousand miles as my hand fought to write out everything. _Faster, I need to get all of my thoughts on this paper before they disappear._

Steady steps echoed through the quiet room. Most people around seemed preoccupied with other things or were avoiding the assignment. The footsteps came to a stop behind me and I was instantly drawn out of my thoughts. "You're working quite hard, livestock." I stiffened at the words. Ruki lowered his head so he could take a look at the entire page that I had filled with possible poems. The smell of old books and a hint of peppermint bombard my senses. "Keep up the pace." _Oh._

I felt my heart burn at the subtle praise. _Praise whore._ A voice scoffed in my mind. As he returned to his full height his fingertips brushed against my shoulder. And with his subtlest of touches, he began his rounds around the room again.

Spurred on by his praise, I found myself working at an even faster pace. _Why are you so eager to please him? I don't know._ Within no time I had two poems drafted out, ready for revisions. I hummed as I read them over.

 **The world is limitless**

 **Do not allow yourself to be contained**

 **For even if the world falls to darkness,**

 **as long as there is light**

 **We still have a chance**

 **So rise and throw off your chains**

 **The world was always ours**

I shoved the other into my bag, choosing the one of the two. I nodded, satisfied with my handiwork. I honestly wasn't even sure what was on the other one. _It's like I was on autopilot._ I shivered at the thought. _That witch's magic affected me more than I thought._

Once again, Ruki's smell wafted over me again as he reached for my work. I was hesitant; I did want to make a good impression ― to show him that I had grown. A loud snort bounced around in my mind. _We don't have anything to prove to him._

But that was just the thing ― I wanted to impress him. To show him I was capable, that I was intelligent and strong, different from when we had first met. I was no longer the poor, uneducated, girl with no willpower that he had once known. I had met him only two months after Karlheinz had found Taika and I at the Mistress' slave manor. I remembered looking up to him, his individuality and ambition. Despite only being a year older he already had his future figured out. I felt my pulse quicken at the thought of all the conversations we had together. He had been an inspiration to me when I needed it the most. _I suppose it would be the equivalent of a child attempting earn their childhood hero's approval._

But just by looking at him I could tell that he had changed. His eyes were guarded against everything and everyone. And perhaps it may be wrong of me to assume this so early on, but it almost seemed as though he had begun to carry himself with a new sense of pride, an unhealthy amount of pride. _And that nickname... Just who are you now Ruki?_

My draft for my poem was thrown in front of me. _Holy―!_ I jumped at the sudden movement. I looked up from my paper into Ruki's steely eyes.

"I highly suggest that you put that poem in the garbage where it belongs and start a new one." It was as though I had been stabbed. _What?_

Ruki's blunt words left me stunned and hurt. My hopes and fantasies of what my reunion with Ruki being thrown in a blender, stomped on, and submerged in a jar of acid. And on a dime I felt my hurt turn to anger and my anger into a burning desire for revenge. _Make him regret it! Make him regret talking down to us._ A chorus of voices screamed.

"Wow!" I started. "I had no idea that you criticized poetry for a living!" All who were in proximity of my words turned to watch Ruki's reaction. I poured all of my anger and hurt into my next words. "If memory serves me right, you haven't read anything other than that book you always carry around."

Ruki's hatred was practically tangible. I had singlehandedly belittled him in front of everyone and exposed his attachment to his beloved father's book. No doubt my words would have Ryoutei Academy buzzing by the end of the hour. However, before Ruki could insult me in return an obnoxious laugh could be heard.

"Hah, the reject is right! You pretend you're so high and mighty but in reality you're just a poser!" Ayato hollered. "Loooo-ser!" _Oh goddess, you just made this ten times worse._

Ruki simply held his head high as he walked back to the chalkboard. He took a deep breath and turned to face the class. "What is your name girl?"

"Reina," I really hoped my voice didn't sound as weak as I thought it did.

He turned to face the chalkboard. "Reina-chan and Sakamaki-san go to the principal's office and explain just why you were sent there." _You're such an ass!_ I heard the voice screech. I winced. "And take your things. I doubt you will be returning after your behavior"

I didn't even give Ruki the satisfaction of seeing my face as I strode past him, my messenger bag in hand. Ayato strolling past at his own leisurely pace.

I wasted no time and turned right to make my way to the principal's office to clear up the entire matter. A cold hand wrapped around my wrist tightly.

"Oi, where do you think you're going?" I turned to look at the annoying redhead. This boy is an absolute nuisance.

"To the principal's office. You know, like we were told," I sneered as I pulled my arm away from his iron hold.

Scoffing at my words, Ayato tilted his head back. "You do get that there's only four minutes left in school." He gestured to my things. "And you already have your things, why don't we just leave?" My eyes narrowed at his offer. _He has some other motive. He's not the type to offer anything for free, like Kou._

Sadly, my curiosity got the best of me and I accepted his offer. I allowed him to guide me through the hallways before I noticed we were going the opposite way from the entrance of the school. I'll indulge him for now though.

I couldn't even bring myself to be surprised when we reached a dead end in an empty corridor. Ayato had slipped behind me, chuckling darkly.

"I'll show you what happens to people who mess with Ore-sama," he whispered, warm breath hitting my right shoulder. I sighed at the cliché nature of the entire situation. _Vampire. His breath reeks of blood._

"Keep your fangs to yourself you bloodsucking parasite," I hissed through my teeth. "Who knows what type of diseases you ferum carry."

"Excuse me, is my brother bothering you," a smooth, sophisticated voice cut in. A sharply dressed male ebbed from the shadows, purple hair shining under the hallway lights. _Gross, he reminds me of Karlheinz._ A voice gagged. _Hush._

I put a good three feet between me and both brothers. "Thank you for your concern, but your brother simply threatened me. My name is Reina, what might be yours?" I said, spite and sarcasm dripping from every word.

"My name is Sakamaki Reiji, I deeply apologize for any trouble my younger brother may have caused you." I could feel my skin crawl at the artificial apology.

"It's quite alright." I lied. "Now if you excuse me I have to get going." I pasted a smile on my face as I sauntered past both vampires. _I didn't know vampires were all made out of silicone._

"I'll be seeing you in the future, reject!" Ayato called, voice bouncing off the walls. I waved my hand in response without turning.

"Count on it, mosquito."


End file.
